Perdues
by Lune-nuit
Summary: Shizune n'en peut plus du tas de paperasse de Tsunade. Elle est complètement perdue dans ces papiers. Mais que diable, qu'a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver là ? Attendez, vous avez dit perdue dans quoi ?


**Voilà ! ça y est je l'ai fait mes lutins ! J'ai publié ! C'est un grand pas pour mon illustre personne. (je ne suis pas narcissique) C'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat. J'ai reçu les critiques de LA Lutine ( ma muse) qui m'ont aidées à améliorer ce texte. Je vous remercie de lire ma fiction mes lutins, ça remplit mon coeur de joie pure et simple. **

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas. **

**Bonne lecture~!**

« -Ah~

Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais ici. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis en retard en plus. Tsunade doit être entrain de m'attendre en plus. Et il y a cette fille… nos lèvres se sont collées. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche. Comment ça a pu arriver ? C'était un accident, non ? On s'est cognée, on est tombée, pur cliché, pure vérité, enfin pas si pure que ça là… Mais dans ce cas…pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a ma langue dans sa bouche ? C'est de sa faute ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je la décolle, voila ! Ça c'est une bonne idée. Je ne vais rien faire avec une fille dont je ne connais rien ! En plus c'est une fille !

-Arrête. Lui dit-je en tentant vainement de garder mon calme.

Elle recule, je peux l'observer un peu. Son visage est fin, froid, mais elle me sourit. Elle a un sourire étrange, lubrique. Je monte mon regard, ses yeux orangés me dévorent. Je suis terrifiée. Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis une ninja bon sang ! Cette peste aussi mignonne soit elle ne me fera rien !

Merde, mon regard doit en dire long sur ce que je pense. Elle me caresse la joue. Comment ça elle me caresse ? N'aurait-elle pas dû déguerpir ?

-Vous êtes douce mademoiselle. Me dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Non mais ! Elle se prend pour qui ? À me tripoter la joue et à m'embrasser ? Je suis patiente mais il y a des limites ! Je lui prends les épaules, j'ai du mal à parler, son regard est planté dans le mien. Il faut que je sois forte.

-Lâche moi !

Ses orbes envoûtantes s'écarquillent. N'est-ce pas plutôt moi qui devrait écarquiller les yeux ?

-Je m'appelle Konan. Me dit-elle calmement et souriant avec confiance en elle.

Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Bon sang !

-Tu sais, tu m'hypnotises.

Pardon ? Elle a bien dit ce que je viens d'entendre ? Ce n'est pas vrai, ses yeux me…me… me regardent ! Ah… quelle horreur. Et Tsunade qui m'attend !

Elle s'avance, comment ça elle s'avance ? Elle ne va quand même pas recommencer à m'embrasser ? Non ? Ah, si elle m'embrasse. Pourquoi je ne réagis pas ? En même temps, personne ne m'a jamais approché comme ça. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'hypnotiser les gens, surtout les femmes. Ça a dut me choquer…Je me transforme en larve, une larve en proie à une jeune femme inconnue. Elle passe une main sous mon haut. Elle aussi est douce, plus que moi je pense…

-Ah~

Je viens de gémir… c'est sortit tout seul, naturellement…Le baiser devient de plus en plus rapide et impatient. Elle aussi commence à m'hypnotiser. Elle rompt le contact entre nos lèvres. Elle me fixe. Shizune reprend toi. Dit toi seulement qu'elle n'est pas en train de descendre vers ton cou. Essaie d'omettre que cette torture est incroyablement délicieuse. Délicieuse c'est le mot…Quitte à avoir des relations peu catholiques dans l'instant, autant y prendre du plaisir… Je devrais peut-être y mettre un peu du mien ? Attend, je ne me reprend pas du tout là…soit sérieuse Shizune ! Oublie la fille sur toi. Tsunade va se mettre encore en colère en plus. Il ne faut pas faire ça.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Elle a introduit ses doigts en moi, je n'ai pas convenu ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai… Elle est cruelle et sans pitié… Elle passe sa langue sur mon ventre et commence un petit manège à l'aide de ses doigts pour me martyriser...

-Je t'hypnotise aussi n'est ce pas ? Me demande-t-elle joueuse.

-Konan~

Elle est vraiment belle. Je n'en peux plus… Je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Elle a prit possession de moi. Mon corps et mon esprit sont à elle. Comment peut-elle simplement réussir à faire ça ?

-SHIZUNE !

Merde ! C'est tsunade qui a crié comme ça ? Un silence se fait sentir.

-SHIZUNE ! Crie une autre voix, plus aiguë

C'est Sakura, j'en suis sûre…Ce n'est pas vrai… Elles vont nous voir, Konan et moi…Je dois lui dire de partir.

-Ko…

Mon dieu ! Je suis couverte de papiers ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

-Shizune ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?

-Je…

Sakura me coupe net. Les mains sur les hanches, le regard dur mais cependant empreint d'une note d'inquiétude. Elle ressemble à Tsunade.

-Nous t'avons cherché partout. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce capharnaüm ? Questionne-t-elle.

…Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je crois bien que j'ai besoin de m'allonger. L'image de Konan défile dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire d'elle.

Soudain, les papiers se plient et prennent la forme de petits papillons s'envolant lentement dans le ciel. Prenant la fuite plutôt... Seigneur, je crois que j'ai besoin de repos.

**Voilà ! Pourriez vous me laisser une review ? parce que la corde autour de mon cou menace de me pendre très rapidement... Une review la rendrait de meilleure humeur ( enfin peut-être...)**

**Bye bye mes lutins !**


End file.
